Spontaneous World
by Riley L. Potter
Summary: What if the countries had children? What would they look like? Who would they take after? What personalities would they have? Would they be bold or quiet? Would they prosper or downfall? This is their story. Mpreg. Inspired by Little Nations by SouthParkFirefly and Family Relations by Hitomi Shirou. Pairings inside. Rated M for my own personal paranoia. Yaoi. AU
1. Chapter 1

Spontaneous World

RusAme-Russia and America

NiChu-Japan and China

PruCan-Prussia and Canada

SuFin-Sweden and Finland

DenNor-Denmark and Norway

FrUk-France and England

GerIta-Germany and Italy

SpaMano-Spain and Romano

AusSwi-Austria and Switzerland

HungRom-Hungary and Romania

 _Chapter 1_

 _-RusAme-_

Alfred woke up with Ivan behind him; hugging him from behind and his cheek nuzzled into his shoulder. The American wondered if the man was awake and got his answer when the Russian started to kiss his shoulder. "Feeling better, dorogoy (darling)?" His boyfriend asked; concern thick in his voice.

"A bit but not much." Alfred replied as he cuddled into his lover. "You're helping, though."

Ivan smiled into America's shoulder. "I'm glad to hear." Ivan said softly as he kissed Alfred's cheek. "I hate seeing you ill."

America turned to face his boyfriend and smiled. Russia smiled back and kissed him softly on the lips. "Ya lyublyu tebya ( I love you)."

America smiled. "Love you, too."

…

"Alfred?"

Russia searched for his love before hearing the sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom.

Ivan rushed to the bathroom and knelt down on the floor. He started to rub soothing circles on the Americans back. Alfred rested his cheek on the cool, porcelain bowl and closed his eyes. "I don't like this." America groaned. "I don't like this at all."

Russia stood up, closed the toilet lid and sat the smaller nation down; wiping his face with toilet paper. He then handed a glass of water to the American. "You know….you should really go to a doctor."

Alfred sighed and shook his head. "I'm fine, Babe."

Russia elegantly rose an eyebrow like saying, 'Really?'

Alfred smiled and shook his head. "I'll be fine, Ivan. Don't worry about me."

The Russian sighed and tenderly kissed his forehead. "I'll take your word for it."

Alfred smiled and flushed the toilet before standing up. "I'll be down in a second."

…

It was a wonder, really, why they had insisted to do these World Meetings. Nothing productive comes out of it, for one thing. Secondly, 100 percent of the time a fight breaks out about pointless things that could've been avoided. But, during these meetings, you get to see how certain nations act or what their personalities are like.

America, for instance, is usually cheerful and energetic. Every single country noticed that. And they took it on with forced acceptance. But, however, for the last couple months Alfred F. Jones had been different from his usual persona. He was unusually quiet, monotone disgracing his normally triumphant voice.

It scared a lot of the nations, if not all of them.

"So, yeah." America said flatly, capping the dry erase marker. "This is how taxes are currently affecting the states."

The blonde swallowed thickly as his breakfast offered to come right back up like it did earlier that morning. Like he had said to Russia earlier, he didn't like this at all.

As Alfred walked back to his seat, everybody stared at him with a mixture of shock and worry. Everyone but England, who looked at him with suspicion and curiosity.

Alfred sat down next to his lover and his his face inside Ivan's neck, wincing as his head gave a painful throb. "Can we go home now?" He asked, sighing in slight comfort as Russia pulled him close to him. "Soon, moye solntse (my sun)." The silver haired nation mumbled into his head, kissing his hair soothingly.

 _~Time Skip~_

"America! Could you spare a moment?" England asked after the meeting was done and over with. The blue eyed nation looked at his father figure. "Sure." He turned to his amethyst eyed love. "I'll meet you in a sec, Ivan." The russian looked wearily for a second before kissing his hair lovingly, leaving the two in the empty conference room.

"How long have you been sick?" Asked England, going straight to the point. "Uhh…..for almost three months?" Alfred answered honestly, seeing no point in trying to hide the fact he was sick from him. He would've found out either way.

England pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course this would happen, why wouldn't it happen?

"Alfred, you are aware that male nations can get pregnant, correct?"

America furrowed his eyebrows together confused. "Of course I realize that! Why would you ask me…..oh." Realization dawned onto Alfred, trying to think back to the last time him and Ivan-

"OH."

England sighed. "How could of you not suspected this?" The corn blonde regained his posture and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ivan and I are usually so careful...it really didn't even cross my mind."

Arthur sighed and looked at his son straight in his eyes. He witnessed as shock and euphoria swam around in his clear blue eyes. "So this news isn't unwelcome?"

Alfred instantly shook his head in denial. "No...we just talked about kids the other day...we were going to wait a couple of months before we started trying...but this little dude had other plans, I guess."

The American smiled at England. "You don't tell anyone until I tell Ivan, alright?"

The Britt smiled warmly, bringing his son into a hug. "You have my word."

Alfred released from the embrace and gave Arthur a look of appreciation.

"Thank you." Then, with those words exchanged, the American walked to the door and went to go find his love.

 _~Time Skip~_

"Dorogy?" Alfred was outside on the patio, his elbows leaning on the railing as he drunk a hot cup of coffee. The blonde turned around to see a concerned Russian gazing back at him.

"Hey." America smiled, silently inviting him to come join him. Russia walked over to him, encircling both of his arms around him. "You've been quiet all night…" A kiss was placed behind his ear; a soft,tender kiss. "Yeah...I just have a lot on my mind, Babe. That's all."

Russia frowned inside if America's neck. "Like what, Dorogy?"

The American signed, trying to think of a way to approach this. "...You know how I have been sick?"

Russia gently turned America around to face him. "Da...Alfred what's going on?"

America, looking at Russia straight in the eyes, said, "Ivan I'm eleven weeks pregnant."

It took a couple of seconds for Russia to process what his love said before a passionate kiss ensued.

"Rebenok (A Baby)!" He excitedly exclaimed when he came up for air.

America laughed and hugged him close. "I know!"

 _My own little dude._

Hello My fellow readers! Did I make a good first impression or not? So there are a couple of things I want to clear up and if you have any other questions/comments/concerns I will address them in the next chapter.

First off, I am not going for historical accuracy here. As much as I would like to, I would probably fuck things up and people would get all cranky about it. And, to tell you the truth, I don't want to deal with unhappy readers.

Second off, I would like to point out that FACE family is going to take place here. So, if anyone was confused on what I was going for, here you go.

Third, here are the list of pregnancy terms and stuff:

-Italy (22 Weeks)

-Romano (23 Weeks)

-France (18 weeks)

-Canada (27 Weeks)

-America (11 Weeks)

-Austria (20.5 weeks)

-Hungary (19 Weeks)

-Japan (16 Weeks)

-Norway (25 Weeks)

-Finland 26 Weeks)

Already existing families:

-France and England (America, Canada, Seychelles)

-Finland and Sweden (Sealand)

Okay...Im pretty sure that's everything. I will see you next update :)

Riley L. Potter


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 _-PruCan-_

"Oh Alfred that's wonderful, congratulations!" Canada softly said to his brother over the phone. "Of course I'll be there, why wouldn't I?"

Prussia slowly crept up behind his husband, staying as quiet as possible. "Alright, tell Ivan I said hi, alright? Okay, love you brother." The canadian gently set down the phone and sighed, a faint smile painted across his face.

Gilbert finally made it behind Matthew and kissed his cheek. The carmel blonde jumped then held his pounding heart. "Sweet Maple, Gil, don't give me a heart attack."

The albino laughed. "Keeseesee…Birdie, you're so cute." Gilbert wrapped his arms around Matthew, kissing his forehead tenderly. "How's the baby?" The canadian smiled. "He's been a little cranky today, if I was completely honest."

To emphasize that statement, the baby harshly kicked Prussia's hand. "Hey...be nice to your Mutti." The german nation softly chided to the baby. "You're pretty persistent aboot this hole 'Mutti' thing." Matthew observed.

"Vell, you are housing our son for nine months and love him unconditionally...that sounds like a Mutti in my book." Gilbert said, love threading the waves of his voice.

Matthew smiled and sweetly kissed Gilbert's on the lips. "I guess you're right." The Canadian rested his forehead on the German's chest. "But I prefer Mama."

Gilbert smiled warmly and rested his cheek on his head. "Oh Birdie...what have you done to me?"

 _Time Skip_

"West! Finally!" Germany sighed at his brother's antics. Italy smiled. "Ciao, Prussia!"

"Hallo, Feli!" Gilbert greeted as he opened the door wider for the engaged couple to come in. "Birdie's in the kitchen."

Matthew just set something in the oven when he heard three sets of footsteps. "Oh hello." A shy smile wonderfully complimented his face.

"Ciao Canada!" Italy waved excitedly. "The food smells fantastic!" The blonde blushed a deep red. "T-Thank you." Prussia smiled softly and kissed the Canadian's lips tenderly.

Germany smiled inwardly at the display of affection. Prussia had been alone for so long, and now had a lovely Canadian to look after him. Matthew was good for him, loving and caring. Always fussing over him. Ludwig honestly liked Canada, he was a little quiet but once you got to know him he was simply a delight.

Canada giggled softly and his violet eyes twinkled like the night stars. "You're so beautiful, why are you so beautiful?" Gilbert whispered to his husband, holding him as close as possible. Matthew blushed hid his face in the German's chest. "Stop, we have guests over."

Prussia chuckled and kissed his forehead. "If you so desire."

 _Time Skip_

"Have you got the nursery set up yet?" Italy asked both Prussia and Canada. All of them had finished dinner and were now sitting in the living room waiting for desert to be ready.

"No not yet but we did decided on a forest theme." Prussia said, Canada cuddled up against him and running his fingers through his Caramel blonde hair.

"Oh how cute!" Italy cooed. He was sitting in Germany's lap, head resting on his shoulder. "What do you think Luddy?"

"Ja it sounds rather nice." He agreed, hand resting on Feli's stomach protectively. "Do you need help with it?"

Prussia smiled. "I don't need it, West. But, I would greatly appreciate it." The blue eyed German smiled softly it his brother, a smile only he allowed his family to see. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

Gilbert had a cheesy grin on his face. "We are not naming our son Gilbert Junior!" Canada immediately protested. "Awwww why not?"

Matthew rolled his eyes affectionately and draped his arm underneath his breastbone. "You know why, Mon Cher."

Gilbert's breath left his lungs as he spoke French. He would never get over how elegant and graceful he sounded when French came out of his mouth.

"Birdie you're making this hard for me to behave." Prussia whined as he kissed Matthew softly. Canada giggled and tried to unravel himself from his arms. "I have to check on the pie."

The albino loosened his arms so the blonde could get up easier. "Need help, Birdie?" A soft smile played Matthews lips as he finally stood. "No, but thank you." Before walking into the kitchen, the Canadian kissed Gilbert on top of his head lovingly, smoothing an unruly hair.

A comfortable silence was distributed between the three nations. The sound of the fire crackling spread warmth both physically and mentally.

"I never told you how good Canada is for you." Germany told his older brother with an unusual warmth to his voice. Only his family, Japan, and Italy heard him like this.

Prussia smiled softly. "Ven I met him, I was so angry at myself. Angry that you were getting hurt, angry that I couldn't protect you. He came to me at a world meeting, and asked if I was okay. I told him no. He hugged me. He told me he wasn't okay too, and maybe this would help both of us. I promised myself that day I would protect him with every inch of life."

Canada watched silently from the doorway, hands covering his mouth and silently crying. Gilbert heard him and quickly got up. "Liebe?"

Matthew hugged his other half close. "Oh Gil…" The Canadian cried into the fallen nations chest, silently damning his hormones to hell.

"Shh...it's okay, Birdie." Prussia kissed Canada's forehead and wiped his tears. "The awesome me loves you."

Canada giggled and wiped his face with his sleeve. "I love you too, Gil."

Hello again! I don't really know how I feel about this one but I am thinking about writing about their wedding in a future chapter...would you like that?

So, I forgot to mention the whole deal with Austria and Hungary's pairings. I wanted both of them to be those single parents who raise their kid with their best friend. So, I made them have one night stand kind of deals.

Hungary and Romania were both at the same party but came separately. They got drunk, saw each other, and things escalated.

Austria and Switzerland, however, had a visit. Switzerland is not going to be based and the reason I randomly say that will be noted shortly. They were together a long time ago but stopped dating. A reason I haven't figured out yet but I'm getting there. They both kiss and, once again, things escalated. When Austria finds out he's pregnant, he panics. He doesn't tell Vash about the baby and he won't figure out until he or she (you'll find out ;) ) is in high school.

So next chapter I think I'm going to do either FrUk or both Austria and Hungary...Ill figure it out.

I will see you guys next update.

Riley L. Potter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-FrUk-

Arthur sighed as he opened the door his and France's home. The Brit had a very long, very agonizing day with his boss. He just wanted to come home, to his family, and relax. Is that too much to ask?

As England walked into the kitchen, he couldn't help but smile. France was cooking dinner,Seychelles setting the table.

"Oh bonjour, Mon Chou." Francis smiled, a beautiful smile on his face. Arthur smiled and kissed France lovingly in the lips. "Have a good day, Love?"

"Just fantastic." The Frenchman mumbled against the emerald eyed nations lips. England smiled at him before looking at Seychelles.

Victoria Bonnefoy technically his step daughter...but to him, she was his flesh and blood. She was truly a sweet girl, had good grades and a heart the size of the World.

England smiled and walked over to Seychelles, giving her a sweet kiss on the forehead. "Have a good day at school, Poppet?"

Victoria smiled and continued to set the table. "Yeah it was good...I made some new friends today."

"Really?" An interested look passed through England's features.

"Hong Kong and Iceland. They're my new geometry partners." Seychelles gave a happy smile, it was rare for her to make new friends so this was a big accomplishment for the teen.

England smiled sincerely. "Well I am most certainly glad, Victoria." The tan girl smiled even more brightly, giving a kiss to her step-father's cheek.

France smiled as he watched the two. He was always thankful that England stepped in as another parental figure for Seychelles. God knows how much she needed one. A hand drifted to his softly curved stomach, rubbing it gently.

When they found out he was pregnant again, after how many years, it was a pleasant surprise for the both of them. Even though they loved Seychelles with all of their heart, it will be nice to have little ones around again.

The Frenchman sighed and continued to get dinner ready. The future looked very promising, it did indeed.

Time Skip

Francis opened the door to Victoria's bedroom, smiling softly as his daughter was sound asleep. He walked over and kissed her forehead, covering her with the fallen blanket and gently placed the open textbooks on her nightstand.

Arthur leaned against the doorframe, watching the scene with a fond smile. It was almost shocking how warm and kind Francis was around his children. He was an excellent father, if he was allowed to have a say in the manner.

The englishman was brought out of his ponderings when a pair of lips met his sighed and wrapped his arms around his neck, a smile still playing his lips.

" 'Ow long 'ave you been standing zere?" France asked, coming up for air. "Oh you know, for a while." England smiled and pecked his lips once more, before releasing from the embrace.

"Come on love, let's go to bed." Arthur softly said, holding out a hand for his lover. Francis happily obliged and took the given hand.

As they made it to the bedroom, and cuddled up with each other in bed, the only sound was them. In their own private world, where nobody could touch. It was just France and England, Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy, untouched from any criticism or physical harm anybody dared to offer.

They were safe, in each other's arms. And that was that.

England laid her hand flat on France's baby bump, smiling drowsily as the golden blonde haired nation hugged his arm closer to him. "Je t'aime." Was the only words comprehensible before he drifted off to sleep.

The brits smile widened as, he too, unconsciously murmured four little words before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you, too."

Hello again! I apologize for the long wait but i was stricken with a bad case of writers block. But I have a brand new chapter out now, so hooray me.

So I have yet not decided whether or not this pairing should be married or just together without a marriage certification.

Maybe you guys can help me decide that? Leave a nice little comment if you have an opinion.

So I think it's either Austria and Hungary next or Spain and Romano. I am pretty sure it's the first one but you will have to wait and see.

I love you all and hope you guys have a spectacular day. 

As Always, 

Riley L. Potter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Spamano-

If Spain didn't find Romano in three seconds, he was going to have a panic attack. He checked every square inch of their house in his native land, every single inch. And he had yet to find his pregnant husband.

Suddenly, the sight of a chocolate haired Italian in the tomato vineyard entered his vision. A breath he had been holding left his mouth; a small, relieved smile escaped his lips.

Antonio Carriedo walked out the vineyard. "There you are, Romano! I have been looking for you everywhere."

The Southern Italian looked at the Spaniard with his usual grumpy face, amusement cleverly hiding in his dark brown eyes. "Go away, Tomato Bastard!"

Spain smiled and walked up to him, noticing the small basket of tomatoes in his arms. "You know, Lovi, you could've just asked me to get you some for you and I would have."

Lovino Carriedo just glared at him. "I don't need your-a help, I'm pregnant not incompetent."

Spain just smiled, his brilliant green eyes glittering with mirth. "Come on, Mi Amor. Let's get you cleaned up."

Lovino sighed and walked out. "Yeah, yeah." Even if the words sounded disrespectful, it was all playful chiding. And Antonio loved it.

A small peck was placed on his lips. "Hate you…"

Spain smiled. "Love you too, Lovi."

Time Skip

"Shit…" Romano examined himself in a full length mirror, relishing at how much his little baby was growing. They didn't know what their baby was going to be, they decided to keep it a surprise. But he had a growing suspicion that it was a boy, but he kept that to himself.

The Italian had just gotten out of the shower and happened to stop in front of the mirror.

The baby wiggled under Romano's hand, making him smile privately to himself. "Did I wake you up?"

A small kick came to his hand to confirm that observation. "Sorry about that." Lovino rubbed the spot softly. "But you'll get back at me tonight, won't you?"

A series of strong kicks hit his hand, making Romano smile. "I had a thought you would."

Spain was transfixed by the scene he was watching his husband interact with their child. He couldn't look away, too struck with awe to do so. His first immediate response was to hug Roma with all his life for being too goddamn adorable. The other part was paralyzed with his inner emotions (mostly love with a hint of pride) even consider doing anything else.

Mentally debating with himself about the two options, he decided on an alternative method.

Antonio quietly walked up behind Romano, carefully wrapping his arms around the back of him.

"What are you doing, Bastard?" There was no malice or cruelty in Lovino Carriedo's voice, only curiosity.

"Have I told you how hermoso (beautiful) you look right now?" Spain murmured into his ear.

"Not this shit again…" Romano groaned, turning to face the Spaniard.

Spain smiled and kissed Romanos nose, making him wrinkle the facial feature. "Should we go to bed, Roma?"

Before the Italian got any time to respond, Antonio scooped Romano up in his arms and carried him to their bedroom. "PUT ME DOWN, TOMATO BASTARD!" Spain laughed. "Nope! No can do!"

Insults continued to echo the halls until Spain reached the bedroom, laying his love on the Queen sized bed. "I could've walked her myself, Bastard!"

Spain smiled. "I wanted to help you, Lovi." The Spaniard gently shed Romano's clothes down to his boxers and crawled into bed with him, pulling the Italian to his side.

"I still hate you."

A drowsy smile blossomed onto Spain's face.

"I know."

Hello my viewers! I have been caught up with school and a surprise many for all of you wonderful people. I need your help...i need to decide which one to do next: SuFin, DenNor, NiChu, GerIta, AusSwi and HunRo...I don't kno... what do you think?

If you have any questions, or even suggestions on what I should do, leave me a nice comment and I will happily respond.

As Always, Riley L. Potter


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

 _-NiChu-_

Japan was in shock of what he saw. A small, rounded bump on his stomach. He, of course, knew he was pregnant. And although his pregnancy wasn't a planned one, it was welcomed. "Hello little one, I'm okachan."

A small rub came to his stomach before the nation out on his Blue kimono. He walked down the hallway to where the nation of China was drinking his herbal tea. "Hello Kiku-Aru!" He said excitedly as the Japanese man walked in with shyness evident in his features. He gathered him into his arms and hugged him with warmth.

KIku sighed in relief as he buried himself in the comfort of his arms he almost greedily received. It was almost strange-wait, it is strange-to think about Japan begging for this comfort. But, given the circumstances, it wasn't surprising in the slightest.

 _Time Skip_

Dark. It was so dark. Why was it so dark? It was dark, cold, painful. And Japan hated it. Absolutely hated it. He curled up into the fetal position and sobbed. Why wouldn't this stop? All of this, why?

"Kiku-Aru?" China softly asked him. He knelt down in front of him, cradling the younger Asians face. His eyes were swollen red, tears stained his face, his nose crimson.

He was a mess.

"What happened?" China asked in angst. He looked down, tears still streaming down his bruised face.

"Greece he-he-he…." He let out a choked sob and hugged China tightly. China rubbed his back soothingly, whispering comforting words to him. "What did he do, aru?"

Japan just looked at him with a sad, painful look. "Oh Kiku…." China said, bringing him into his lap.

The Japanese man cried into China's clothing and hugged him. He let out his fear his angst, his feeling of utter betrayal. Everything.

"We'll get through this, Aru...I promise."

 _Time Skip_

"You alright, Aru?" China asked, looking at the Asian. Japan nodded and Yao smiled. "See? We're getting through this, one step at a time."

 _One step at a time._

Hello Readers! I apologize for the long wait, I have been terribly busy with everything. I don't like how this one turned out, to be honest. I could of done better but I had a little difficulty writing it.

Next chapter will be most likely SuFin or maybe even GerIta. We'll see.

Comment any suggestions. I would love to hear Them.

As Always,

Riley L. Potter


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

GerIta

"Germany~" Italy said in a sing song voice as he waddled into the room. Germany looked up. "Ja?" He asked. Italy waddled in and sat on his lap. "I missed you today!" He told him, kissing his lips. Germany kissed him back and sighed. "I missed you too…"

Italy giggled when the Baby kicked. "She missed you too!" Germany had a soft smile as he bent down to kiss the bump, murmuring soft, endearing terms in German. Italy giggled again.

Ludwig leaned back up, finishing paperwork before shutting his laptop. "Long day, Luddy?" Feliciano asked gently. Germany nodded and yawned. "Ja…." He kissed his head. "I have to work another couple of months before I will be able to stay home with you and the baby…"

Italy squealed and hugged him happily. He giggled, carefree of everything at that moment in time. Germany smiled softly, rubbing Soft circles on his back.

"Ve~ That's good! I wish you can stay home sooner!" He commented and looked at him with wide, cinnamon eyes. Ludwig sighed and nodded. "I know...I do too." Italy frowned and brought the German's face closer to his. "We'll make it, Luddy~"

Germany nodded and kissed his lips. "I know Feli…."

Time Skip

It was midnight, after midnight actually, when Feli woke up to a cold bed. This was strange...usually Germany was here with him. Frowning, he got up and waddled around. "Germany~?" He called out before stopping.

Ludwig was on the front porch, Berliz's large head in his lap, a bottle of beer on the side table while he held a gun in his hand. He seemed to be glaring into the darkness….how strange.

Italy frowned as he waddled up to him. "Luddy?" Germany jumped and turned to him. "What's wrong, Feli? Is it the baby? Are you uncomfortable?" Dried Tear tracks on his face and his whole body shaking with nerves only meant one thing: he had a nightmare.

"Oh Luddy-" He softly said, cradling his face. Ludwig Nuzzled into his hand. "You're shaking, mi amore…." Germany closed his eyes and hid his face in his hand. "I couldn't save you...I'm supposed to provide and protect you and I failed and-" He choked up, silently starting to sob again. "Shhh….It's just a dream. A very bad dream." The Italian grabbed his Love's hand where a big kick was. "Bambina is safe, I am safe. We are okay!" Feliciano said with his usual cheerfulness .

Ludwig immediately kissed his stomach and held his torso to reassure himself that this was reality. It wasn't a cruel joke people were playing on him. Feli held him and hid his face in Ludwig's hair. "It's okay, Luddy. It's okay…."

The two stayed there For what seems like ages before Feli gently shook the German. "Let's go to bed, Luddy." The blonde nodded, shakily standing up. Italy took his hand and led him to the bedroom by tugging his hand.

Once they made it to the bedroom, Italy softly laid Germany down and cuddled into him. Ludwig held onto him tightly, hiding his face inside Feliciano's neck. His hands protectively covered his large stomach and focused on the soft movements of the baby. The auburn haired Italian melted under his touch. "Ve~" He smiled, kissing his chin. "Go back to sleep, Luddy."

Germany nodded before yawning. "Ich liebe dich." Feliciano smiled into his chest. "Ti Amo."

Hello Fellow Readers! I apologize it has been hectic because of school. I would like to point out a couple of things, if you don't mind.

Even if this anime is about the countries, I am focusing more on the characters more than that. Yes, I am aware some of these countries prohibit homosexuality but guess what? This my fanfiction and I will do what I damn well please, thank you very much.

Only ones left are both Austria and Switzerland along with Hungary and Romania, Sweden and Finland, or Denmark and Norway. You guys leave a comment which one I should do because I have no clue where to go from here.

Another thing, I have a little favor. Could you leave German girl name suggestions in the comments? I have Ericka but idk if that fits or not.

I hope you all have a lovely day and lovely week. See you guys later

As always, 

Riley L. Potter


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

-AusSwi and HungRom-

It was a quiet day. A quiet, peaceful day in Austria and Hungary's house. The beautiful melody of the piano drifted through the house, making the atmosphere calm. And warm. If a person or nation was there, it would be something they had never experienced before.

Roderich Edelstien swayed to the music as his fingers glided across the keys, trapped inside the music. But, all of the sudden, he stopped. The austrian nation looked down at his stomach and rubbed his softly. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" The baby kicked again, making him smile. He started to play again, making the baby move softly...as if she was dancing to the peaceful melody. That also made him smile.

"You like the music, Liebe?" He asked with a smile. Another kick came t0 him in return. "I hope so… This song was written was for you…" He smiled, playing the piano again with a smile.

He again stopped and a small wince entered his features. "Be careful now…" He ran a hand down his stomach and felt the strong kicks of his little girl. "You tired of the music?" Austria stopped the movements from his hand when the baby kicked. He smiled down with a warm look. "Alright...how about a walk?" The baby kicked excitedly.

She was such a bright ray of sunshine, this little girl. It may be too early for others to tell, but Austria felt it deep in his heart and his soul. Even more than that, even down to his bones. This girl was _special_. Oh so special. And it physically pained him that her father couldn't realize that. Or, another way to simply put it, Roderich couldn't bring himself to tell him that she exists.

Why should Austria tell Switzerland anyways? Vash Zwingli left him after the passionate night they shared together. Didn't call him, nothing. Even the promise that he would do so now seemed so empty and desolate. And if he left Roderich like a piece of trash, Vash would do the same thing to this sweet, innocent little girl.

"Vati will be there for you, won't I...Lina Hatsie Edelstien?"

 _Kick_.

Hello Fellow Readers! I apologize for the lack of Hungary in this chapter but it was hard enough to write this chapter. It is short, yes. But I hope the quality is nice enough for you to enjoy.

I really don't know if I should do DenNor first or SuFin. One I can write flawlessly and another...well that's another story. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. I am open to all ideas.

Another thing, I bet some people are wondering what the children will be and I have decided major cities or states. And if you have a problem, you simply don't have to read this. So, don't complain in the comments. This is my fanfiction and I will do what I want with the characters thank you very much.

I hope you guys have a spectacular day.

As Always,

Riley L. Potter


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

-SuFin and DenNor-

It was exactly 6:19 PM, Berwald Oxenstierna duly noted. Not that it was important in his eyes, he usually came home around this time from the office. But the reason why he was later than normal is that he decided to bring home some flowers for his one and only Finnish wife. It wasn't required for him to do this, but he liked to surprise Tino on occasion.

Sweden quietly walked in the door and found Finland washing dishes. He slapped the yellow daffodils on his chest. The shorter man gasped then laughed. "Berwald you brought me flowers!" The taller nation bent down to kiss his shoulder and neck softly, placing his two large hands on his larger stomach. Multiple kicks came to his right hand and he couldn't help but feel satisfied.

Was it love he was feeling? Of course, no doubt. Was it pride? Also a no brainer. Maybe it was a mixture of positive emotions that came with the whole entire package of becoming a new father? To a gorgeous baby girl, they just found out. Of course he had already experienced this feeling when they were expecting Peter, but that didn't mean the feeling had to be anything less than beautiful.

He kissed Tino's ear. "You tired?" He asked after Finland yawned. "Mhmm…" He yawned again, melting into Sweden. That gave Berwald the idea of picking him up bridal style, carrying him to bed.

Sweden slid in with him and started littering his stomach in soft and loving kisses. Finland giggled and watched him, running his hands through his husband's hair. He winced as multiple sharp kicks hit Berwald's lips.

He frowned, kissing the surface more gently. "Be nice to your Mama...he's not that strong.." Tino scoffed. "Excuse me? Not that strong? This Mama beat Russia in battle thank you very much!"

Sweden frowned, sleeping on the couch must be the consequence for this. He tried to apologize with a kiss, but Finland shoved him off with a glare. He sighed, grabbing a blanket and kissing his stomach one more time before going down.

He walked downstairs to the kitchen and poured a glass of brännvin, sipping it slowly. Not two seconds later, a very hurt Denmark came down the stairs with a blanket as well.

"You too?" Sweden asked, smiling sympathetically as the Dane nodded and sat down. He poured Mathias a glass as well, sliding it over. "Don't take it personal, Dane. Lukas is just pregnantly hormonal." Berwald took a sip and tried not to get too tipsy. "They'll be calling us back in an half an hour or so."

Denmark nodded, taking a sip as well. "I don't blame him, I really don't. But it still hurts like hell."

Sweden gave a sympathetic look. "He's probably as hurt as you are right now...after all, even they are confused over their own emotions." He took another sip. "The one thing you have to remember is never to yell at them, that'll make it worse and make yourself feel like an ass."

Denmark nodded, soaking this information up like a sponge. The two stayed there, sipping their alcohol and just generally talking. It was twenty minutes before Norway came to the kitchen with tears running down his face.

"Norge? What's wrong?" Denmark was immediately up and hugging the love of his life. Lukas sniffled and hugged him back. "I'm sorry…" Matthias smiled and rocked them side to side. "It's okay, Min Elskede (My Love)." He kissed his hair.

Not two seconds afterwards, Finland's cries of "Su-San" could be heard from upstairs. Sweden sighed, placing the empty glasses in the sink before going upstairs to their bedroom. There sat Finland, sitting up and tears welling his eyes.

"Oh Tino... " He muttered under his breath before going over to his love, wiping his tears. "I'm so-" He started to say, but Sweden gently shushed him and kissed his forehead. "It's quite alright, M' Wife." He smiled warmly at him.

Finland pulled him next to him, letting Berwald pull the love of his life to his chest. He kissed his soft hair, rubbing light circles on his back. "Shhh….it's alright..I'm not hurt." The smaller nation sniffled and looked up at his love. "Minä rakastan sinua."

Berwald smiled. "Jag älskar dig."

Hello my beautiful people! Sorry for not updating for so long and I do not know how to feel about this chapter but hey, I killed two birds with one stone with this chapter.

Now, for the particular guest in the comments this is your special message:

If you don't like my story, simply don't read it. And this goes for all of you actually. Because, in my personal opinion, if you are going to criticize my every single move that tells me you didn't enjoy it. So stay the fuck out of my life, and I will stay out of yours. Deal? Deal.

Anyways, going far from any aggravated comments, I need help on a couple of things if you do not mind:

I need a name for Germany and Italy's daughter. I was thinking of Monika but idk.

Should I shake up the order of the next set or put multiple ships in the same chapter?

Like I said, there aren't many questions but I really need input on these.

I hope you all have a fantastic day and wish you a very happy almost Friday.'

As always,

Riley L. Potter


End file.
